


Bars

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [10]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Community: 40fandoms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://40fandoms.livejournal.com">40 Fandoms</a><br/>Prompt #10 - Shiver</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was locked away, hidden from the world for life, a number in the system, a huddled body in a cage. Heechul shivered, the prison rags hardly a protection against the cold as he etched his story into the wall, covering up the stories of those long gone.

The system was flawed, but he had someone battling it out in the trenches for him daily. That fact kept him alive, made him continue on when the other inmates beat him, mutilated his beauty, took his ass, tried to own him. It made him fight for survival when corrupt guards took him, beat him, forced drugs upon him, marring the beautifully blank canvas that he was.

He was a number. People were always a number, whether they realized it or not, but it was much more obvious, and much more painful when bars closed around you like you were simply chattel and there was no means of escape. Prisoner number 19673. That was Heechul, his identity long lost to the crime he had committed, or at least was associated with.

_They put me here for murdering Shin Min Ah. But it wasn’t I. So much for alibis. How did I get trapped in this tangled web of lies? Plus side? I get to have a 24-7 sex life. But I’m always taking it up the ass._

He was innocent. Jaded. Cold. But he still maintained the quirky humor that everyone was drawn to; it was just more strained, less frequent in its comings. He was Heechul, and as long as he remembered that, they couldn’t win.

\---~~~---

He getting frustrated with the very system he had put faith in. His current client was blatantly innocent, yet no own could do anything because the jury had fallen prey to Shin Min Ah’s sister’s innocently batting eyes. Chances were, it was _she_ who had killed her sister in the first place.

Shindong scowled, an expression that looked quite out of place on his normally smiling features.

He had to get Heechul out at all costs; to him, the man was so much more than a number, so much more than his one hundred fifty-seventh case as public defender.

Appeal after appeal he filed, and lost. After too many appeals to count, he decided that as much as he wanted to have faith in mankind, the sister was obviously part of some under the table deals, and it was lost to him.

So he had to break him out, because everyone loves a fugitive as a best mate.

\---~~~---

Needless to say, it was easier said than done, and the poor fool was caught in the act, but finally, prisoner number 19673 had a cellmate in prisoner number 27542.


	2. Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #12 - Chains
> 
> I do not hate anyone in SJ, or anyone who is ONLY13, or anyone who is Pro15 or anyone who has chosen to take a stance at all. I do hate the fact that the method Eeteuk used to reveal his thoughts on the matter essentially condones the childish and immature actions of a main brunt of ELF (to put it mildly). So this is my expression of that. If you don’t like that, then please do not read it.
> 
> Written when SuJu-M was unveiled and fandom revolted.

It had been a conspiracy, a plot against him. Heechul was sure of it because before that fateful day, he had been going places. Sure, at that point he was still waiting tables, using his humor to con people out of cash, but he was definitely going places. It was only a matter of time before he was discovered. The films needed this face, baby! Just look at it!

And discovered he was, Heechul thought grimly, but not in the way he had hoped. He was used, and then discarded like some cheap whore with yesterday’s trash to make way for today’s hopes and dreams. It wasn’t Heechul who had chained the two up and executed them military style at the behest of his cult-like followers. Heechul didn’t even have followers. But who was doing the time? Who?

Certainly not Kangin. If he got out, damn it! If he ever got out alive (because he would certainly get out, if only dead) Kangin would be his first target, followed by the man’s sniveling wife of sorts because really! That pair was way too fond of jamming cacti up each other’s asses and then taking the pain out on unsuspecting victims, victims chosen not at random, but at the hands of their cult.

Kangin had said there was a movie to be made, and that Heechul would be perfect for it. So Heechul stood and recited the lines, “thirteen members forever” again and again while the tape rolled and he incriminated himself unknowingly.

And then it was now and Heechul was a number, a number that still remembered, a number that wasn’t thirteen.


End file.
